


Total Hufflepuff

by skittle479



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/pseuds/skittle479
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Sonny procrastinating with some Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Hufflepuff

You knock on the door of Sonny’s apartment, you know it’s late but you don’t care. He isn’t expecting you, so when he opens the door, he is wearing a Fordham Law hoodie and pyjama bottoms, looking extremely adorable. He looks surprised and rather bashful about his attire.

Ignoring Sonny’s embarrassment, you gently push past him and into his apartment and glance around. There are several notepads and law journals strew across the coffee table and couch, along with numerous empty mugs dotted around.

You turn around to find Sonny has shut the front door and is standing behind you. You know he isn’t angry about your unannounced visit because he is now sporting an enormous mischievous grin. He moves further into the apartment and you follow slowly. This is the first time you’ve been here and you are keen to look around and get a feel of Sonny’s home.

“So what brings you by at this hour?” Sonny asked.

“I thought you could use a little distraction,” you smile at him seductively.

“Oh?” Sonny’s face flushes slightly and a look of guilt flashes across his face.

You take your coat off and drop it on the couch, right on top of an open copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone.

“Soooo, are you going to offer me a drink?”

“If you can give me the magic word!”

“Please?”

Sonny shakes his head and smirks.

“I’m afraid that’s not the one I’m looking for. Try again.”

You look back at Sonny, let out a half amused, half exasperated laugh, but as requested, you try again.

“Abracadabra?”

Sonny shakes his head again, his luscious lips forming into a pout, “Hocus pocus?”

You suddenly realise what has triggered this line of conversation. You slowly step forwards towards Sonny. Smiling, you lean against him slightly, brushing his crotch lightly with your hand. You raise yourself up onto your tip toes and raise your face up towards his so that your lips almost meet his. He looks back at you hungrily but doesn’t give into temptation. You whisper into his mouth.

“Wingardium Leviosa.”

Sonny lets out a massive laugh, flings his arms around you, pulls you close and plants a passionate kiss on your lips. You can feel him getting excited. You pull your face away for a moment and to ask, “Any idea where I can find a magic wand?”


End file.
